striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazakh Federation Mental Institute
The Kazakh Federation Mental Institute ( ) is a location featured in the Strider Hiryu manga as the setting of its third chapter. While not featured in the NES Strider, it appears to have inspired the underground dungeon area in its first stage. The Kazakh Federation Mental Institute is a Kazakh state-owned mental asylum. While giving the appearance of a normal hospital, it is in reality a front for a research laboratory used in the development of the ZAIN Project. The building is run by Enterprise and led by the institute's Director, a man who genuinely idolizes company's president Faceas Clay.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 114. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Story The Kazakh Federation Mental Institute is a large medical building found on some remote location within the Kazakh Federation. Inside it, however, the Director leads experiments with living subjects in order to perfect the mind control capacity of the ZAIN Terminals. Although the institute keeps close tabs with the Kazakh Secret Police (which provides humans for experimentation), the actual existence of the ZAIN laboratory within it is kept a complete secret even to the highest ranks in the Kazakh government.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 85. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Following Hiryu and Sheena's retrieval of Kain (one of the project's test subjects) and the Secret Police Chief, the Director increased security and hired a Special Forces unit led by Commander KeithWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 87. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. He later discussed the project's little progress and the Striders' involvement with Faceas Clay through an international call.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 84. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Hiryu and Kain infiltrated the phone and electric companies and determined the hospital housed the ZAIN laboratory due to its excessive use of phone service and electricityWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 107. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. Leaving the police chief on the entrance as a distraction, they infiltrated the building and took care of Keith and his men. Finally confronting the Director, Hiryu discovers Matic's involvement with Enterprise and destroys the ZAIN Terminal, bringing the building down in the process. Layout Storage area The area Hiryu and Kain enter the building through appears to be a storage area, a mostly barren room with several pipes crossing its walls and a few oil cans and boxes. The area is protected with a number of security cameras and a group of killer Dobermans, tampered by the ZAIN Project to further increase their aggressiveness.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 91. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Area F-5 Area F-5 is a section of the institute connected with the storage through a pair of dscending door traps meant as another security deviceWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 94. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. This area holds the victims of the ZAIN Project's imperfect brainwashing experiments, kept imprisoned in cells. As the patients have lost all semblance of reason and became perpetually-paranoid zombies, the Director keeps them as another security measure, releasing them to attack intruders. Control room The center of the institute, from where the Director manages all traps and security measures, controls the security camera feeds and receives international calls from the company's HQ in Los Angeles. The area features several computer stations lined up in desks all across the room, and a large concrete wall marked "ZAIN", where the ZAIN Terminal is located. The terminal room is smaller, but cluttered with computer screens and several cables connected to and from the terminal. As the place features several high-precision equipment, the Director has forbidden Keith and his men to use firearms while defending it. References Category:Locations Category:Manga Locations